fighttheprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Gordon Parks
'''Gordon Parks is a teenage resident of Las Vegas and a survivor of the outbreak. Gordon is the son of strict mother Jackie Parks, best friends of Griffin and Nathan Gorman, and romantic interest of Ophelia "Ophie" Redding.''' Biography Pre-Outbreak Gordon Parks was born to Jackie Parks and her unnamed husband sometime in 1992. It is assumed that Gordon's father left him and his mother, or has died since Gordon's birth, since he is not mentioned or seen throughout the series thus far. Gordon attended school with Griffin and Ophie, who became his best friend and guilty crush respectively. Gordon was teased for his dyslexia, one of the teasers being his crush and cheerleading captain, Ophie. Gordon snuck out of his house and into the casino with Griffin and Nathan, having a fake ID that Nathan printed out using GIMP. The Outbreak (July 2009) Gordon, Griffin and Nathan tag along with Charles and his group, Gordon determined to find his mother. At the church, they encounter Ophie, who joins along with them. While escaping from the church, Ophie injures her leg, causing Gordon to plead that they find a way to help her. Despite concerns among the group (notably Gordon's own friends Nathan and Griffin), Chloe and Charles decide to trek up to the hospital with Gordon to help Ophie. There, Ophie is bandaged up and she thanks Gordon for sticking along with her and recognizes him from school. She apologizes for making fun of his dyslexia, and Gordon tells her it doesn't matter now. They return to the rest of the group to find Victor Ginovaef, who claims to be a mercenary sent by the government to find survivors. The group follow him to the zoo, where he says he has a helicopter waiting. The helicopter is attacked by a zombie lion and brought down, causing the group to find another source of escape. They trek through an aquarium, though things take a dark turn when Daisuke is killed by a zombie shark. Gordon is reunited with his mother Jackie when the group meets up with Ashley's and converge together. The group unites with motorcyclist Chelsea Powers, who takes them to a mall where there are more survivors, while Victor disappears during a fire in the middle of the city, and the group is forced to abandon him. At the mall, Gordon is faced with shock when Griffin shoots and kills Nathan (who was infected and begged Griffin to shoot him to prevent his transformation into a zombie) and Griffin slits his wrists in an attempt to kill himself. Faced with tragedy, Gordon is comforted by Ophie. Gordon speaks at Nathan's grave while Chloe and Kara attempt to save Griffin's life. Griffin survives the attempt thanks to Chloe and Kara's care. Gordon and Ophie begin to bond, much to Jackie's dismay. The group is separated when Victor returns via helicopter, though isn't very friendly, throwing down molotov cocktails in the middle of a field. Gordon, Jackie, Griffin, Chloe, Enrique and Maya are with Charles in his group, and they are determined to meet up with the rest of their people on the other side of the forest. Charles later captures Victor, who claims that Chloe has a connection to his group - the Project - that is responsible for the outbreak. Following an explosion, Charles, Gordon and Jackie go off to follow it, leaving Chloe with Griffin, Enrique and Maya to discover answers from Victor about her spotty past. The trio stumble upon a bunker called the Cradle, which is totally destroyed following an explosion. It is learned that the explosion was triggered by Cindy, who sacrificed herself to save her friends, who have descended into a tunnel in the sewers. They reunite with everyone else, and meet psychopath Jack Terrier, a scientist who operated the Cradle bunker. Jack is dying, and Charles attempts to get answers out of him, but he apparently dies. Gordon reunites with Ophie in the sewers. Their reunion is short-lived however, when Jack rises, a bomb strapped to his chest. In his final moments, he blows himself to bits, taking the ceiling and walls with him, blocking the way back to the Cradle (and essentialy to the rest of Charles' group). Ophie falls into a secret tunnel under the sewers, and Gordon and Charles attempt to find her. They eventually do, and Gordon tries to get Ophie out. She is dragged in by a hoarde of zombies, begging Gordon to let her go so he won't die with her. Charles attests that it's too late for her. Gordon professes his love for Ophie before letting her go and watching her die in front of his very eyes. Following Ophie's death, Gordon broke down in his mother's arms and was angry for her death. Charles sympathized with him, though encouraged him to move on.